Disbelief
by glasswrks
Summary: An arguement insues between two people. Please read and review, because I honestly would like to know what you thought.


**Title:** Disbelief

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** December 31, 2005

**Revised:** May 28, 2007

**Ratings:** (USA) M (UK) 15 (AUS) MA-15 – for language and situations.

**Fandom:** All My Children

**Couple:** There's a mention of Jonathan and Maggie in here. And if I say anything else, I'll ruin the story.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own All My Children or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think and cannot be used without expressed permission first. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**VERY Important Author's Note:** See at the end of the story – because quite frankly, you may not like this story.

**Very Special Thanks:** To my beta reader, Daranee. I'm sharing her comments about the story at the very end. I hope you'll read them.

* * *

"What do you want?

"I thought... I thought that was fairly obvious..."

"You mean you thought you could come over and I'd give you whatever you wanted..."

"You... you've never had a problem with it."

"Of course I have – you haven't listened that's all. I don't want to 'play' this game anymore."

"Is that..."

"Don't bother finishing – I've thought about it for a while now..."

"When – after we fucked?!"

"See! That's it! That's all it ever means – it's all I mean to you, a quick fuck and that's it."

"You know that's not true, you're my best friend."

"Whom you use whenever the hell you feel the need – whenever you miss Lena the most..." Reaching up she felt her cheek where she'd been slapped, her eyes watered but she was determined not to cry. "I want you to leave and don't come back."

"I'm so sorry..." Bianca gasped as reality of what she'd done crashed down on her.

"I'm sure you are and I forgive you – but I don't want to see you again."

"Maggie please it was an accident – a mistake, I swear."

Maggie straightened her shoulders, holding her head high. "Jonathan used to say the same thing," she said coldly noticing how Bianca flinched when she mentioned Jonathan's name.

"I'm not like him."

"Go home Bianca, sleep it off." With that she quietly closed the door on Bianca, leaving her standing in the apartment hallway.

"Maggie! Please open the door!" Bianca cried out as she pounded on the door. "Please!"

Maggie took a deep breath and walked away Bianca pleas following her as she went into the living room.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied tightly.

"How long?"

"Three months – give or take. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bianca does. She had no right to hit you. She hasn't done it before has she?"

Maggie smiled briefly. "No, and thank you for asking. What are you going to do?"

Sighing heavily Lena wrestled with the myriad of emotions plaguing her since she heard Bianca's voice. Anger and sadness were at the forefront along with profound sense of disappointment.

She had no idea when she came over tonight that Bianca would make an appearance. She'd finally answered one of Maggie's emails asking for a meeting – to discuss Bianca's growing alcohol problem, along with other things.

Lena hadn't wanted to believe Maggie's story and that's all she thought it was: a story. Just one more way for Maggie to annoy her – this was before Maggie was able to give Lena a few details – physical details about Bianca you could only find out if you saw her naked.

The heated words between Maggie and Bianca earlier sealed the deal – Maggie had been telling her the truth. What was she going to do about it?

"I'm not sure at the moment," Lena said as she gathered her things from the sofa. She put on her coat and grabbed her purse, slipping the strap over her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked Maggie.

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, while reaching up and wiping angrily at the tears that fell down her cheeks. "No," she answered haltingly. "Actually, there is," she said.

"What."

"I'm not sure how much she's had to drink tonight, maybe she hasn't reached her car yet – she... she usually sleeps it off here," she said blushing.

"Of course – if I find her I'll drive her home, if not, I'll look for her. Don't worry Maggie, I won't let anything happen."

"Thank you Lena."

"I should be thanking you," Lena replied as she left praying she'd find Bianca nearby.

Maggie locked the front door – her forehead resting on the cool surface. She knew she was doing the right thing – not only for her but Bianca as well and if it brought Lena and Bianca closer together – so be it.

She was tired, exhausted – pushing herself away from the door, she went into her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes she slipped under the covers, not bothering to change her clothes and shut her eyes.

Finally she allowed herself the luxury of letting the tears fall.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Well – I wasn't sure how to categorize this story. Is it Lena/Bianca? Kind of. Was it Maggie friendly? Kind of. Was it something I ever thought I'd write? No.

When I started the story I wasn't sure where it was going – especially as I don't let you know who's speaking at first. I know from past experience this can be somewhat annoying – so much so that the reader decides rather than investing anymore time they leave to find something else to read.

I felt it was important to the story that the "speakers" be nameless until the payoff. Meaning the slap, then everything would fall into place and I'd be free to use names as I saw fit. I only hope it didn't turn off too many readers.

It wasn't too bad coming up with a story where Maggie's actually a "good" person – where she isn't up to her tricks – trying to keep Lena and Bianca apart. I didn't want to get too bogged down with the story – I was attempting to keep it short – so I don't go into too much detail about things.

I don't plan on writing anything else – it stands as is.

Oh, to quote my beta reader:

_"I admit, the whole not knowing who's talking is frustrating at times, but sometimes it adds a mysterious element as well, and ends up making the fic even better than it would have been; this is one of those times. I absolutely loved Disbelief, it was a very interesting idea and style of writing..."_

A.M. Glass


End file.
